


The babysitter

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, It was wood chips i swear, Jeremy has a little sister, M/M, Michael like... lightly taps it, Swearing, i have issues with jeremy's butt i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: The 'my mom told me to bring my lil bro to the park and you were also there and he seems to really like you' and '...oh it turns out you're a babysitter who's looking for a job? how convenient we actually need one' AUs





	The babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if i wanna write another chapter for this or not its pretty bad guys

Jeremy sat at the table in the park with his little sister, Sophie. He didn’t remember why Sophie was the name picked, all he remembered was that his mom picked it out. Which meant it had some sort of meaning.

“You’re boring” the seven year old mumbled to Jeremy. She sat her head up and stood on the seat to be eye level with Jeremy “I wanna go play more!” She whined, pulling on Jeremy’s cardigan a little

Jeremy loved his sister don’t get him wrong, but he hated they were about eight years apart. He sighed and looked up from his phone at her, he was texting his dad telling them they were ready to go because Sophie wanted to leave ten minutes ago and now that their dad was on his way Jeremy couldn’t say no

“But dad is already on his way Soph” he frowned, turning a little to face her “I thought you wanted to leave..” he mumbled

“That was when i was tired, and I’m not tired now!” She whined, stopping her foot on the bench

Jeremy sighed again, laying his head down on the table as he stood up “Alright, alright.. Five minutes, but then when dad shows up we’re going home”

“Yay!” Sophie squealed and ran off before Jeremy could even smile and walk behind her. She ran and played on anything near by, Jeremy knew she loves the park. She was a small child after all, He just hated it when she got sad or annoying

Jeremy looked around a little at the other people, Sophie, another small boy with a mother watching from a bench, a guy walking with his dog down the sidewalk along the side of the park, and a guy in a red hoodie with headphones on. Jeremy blushed a little, he did look kind of cute. he stared a little, hoping his face wasn’t getting red before turning his head to Sophie.

He watched her a little, he had been there to watch her in the first place, before turning his attention back to the guy sitting on the bench, shuffling through his phone for music. He couldn’t be older than eighteen, Maybe he was even younger, Jeremy would never know

He shrugged it off and looked back at Sophie “Are you done playing yet?” he laughed, watching her on the top of the slide before walking over to the bottom of it, ready to scoop her up in his thin arms and spin her around. It always made her laugh, and made him smile

“Little bit more?” she begged. Jeremy looked over at the guy with headphones, He was staring right at Jeremy and smiling. Jeremy instantly blushed a dark red and laughed a little

“A-Alright, we can stay a little longer..” he smiled, putting her down for her to run off, back into the play set, barely glancing at the guy in the red hoodie still smiling at him, Jeremy’s face turning back to his little sister, standing uncomfortably straight and awkward before taking a deep breathe

He smiled and watched her for another second before turning around, actually walking backwards most of the time until he reached the swings, rocking back and forth in the swing, lightly kicking at the rotting wood chips under his toes. 

Sophie went down the slide again, running around, It reminded Jeremy of a monkey, like he used to be. But then again he stayed inside most of his childhood due to always getting bullied in or outside of school, god- He hopes Sophie has a better life. That makes him frown

“You okay?” Jeremy turns his head to look at the voice in the swing next to him. Headphones kid “You just randomly frowned..”

Jeremy blinked, his whole face turning red as he looked down “I-I’m fine..” he managed, looking back up at Sophie then at Michael “U-Uh, H-Hi” Jeremy smiled awkwardly

Michael stared at him before showing an eased smile “Hey” he laughed before kicking the wood chips himself with his clean white shoes. Must be Brand new “I’m Michael, Sixteen” he laughed, 

Jeremy smiled at that “J-Jeremy, uh- F-fivetten” he laughed nervously, swallowing a little 

Jeremy looked up from his shoes to see Sophie running to Michael, Jeremy’s face getting more red “Oh my god- I-I am so sorry!” he blurted, his eyes on the verge of crying

Michael laughed, picking his sister up to sit in his lap “It’s alright” he laughed “Im actually a babysitter for my neighbors and my mom’s friend’s kids, Im naturally great with kids” he smiled

Jeremy smiled at that and laughed a little “Uh.. Y-yeah, That’s pretty cool” he picked at the rubber rim on his shoe nervously “Uh- I-I didn’t mean to be rude I just- uh.. I-it came out and.. uh, Sorry” he mumbled, looking back down at the ground, feeling a hand on his shoulder, flinching hard enough to nearly fall out of the swing

“Whoa-“ Michael pulled his hand back, watching Jeremy “It’s okay.. I didn’t mean to scare you man” he laughed “Sorry”

“I-It’s okay- I-It’s like a.. uh, normal thing” Jeremy smiled, looking back at the road, part of him hoping his dad would show up, the other kind of wanting him to never come

“Oh, Anxiety, I get it” Michael smiled

“Uh- Y-Yeah.. I-I guess” he laughed, looking at Sophie playing with Michael’s jacket strings “Uh.. So you’re a baby sitter?” he smiled

“That i am” Michael smiled, playing with Sophie

Jeremy smiled “S-since you’re so great with her I-I could pay you to watch her some time” Jeremy chanced a glance at Michael who was blushing and smiling. Anxiety lifted

“Jer, Please” Michael’s voice saying his name, nickname even made his stomach flutter lightly “You wouldn’t have to pay me, Just hang out with me and her and thats payment enough”

Jeremy’s heart raised into his throat, trying to swallow it back down, regaining his breathe “Uh- D-Deal!” Jeremy laughed, holding out his hand

Michael smirked and stuck his hand out the same way, shaking their hands before pulling away “So, Can i have your number, You know, to call you about babysitting?” Michael smiled, pulling out his phone, shaking it in a teasing manner for Jeremy

Jeremy smiled and gently took it, punching in his phone number “Yeah, but you better call and not blow me off like the last one” he smiled, handing Michael his phone back

Michael slowly took it, sliding it back into his pocket “The last one..?” Michael mumbled, a frown appearing on his lips

Jeremy blushed again, looking down “I meant-“ He was cut off by a loud horn, Jeremy falling out of the swing with a loud shriek, not to mention thud, slowly leaning up on the wood chips to look back at his dad in the car, standing up “My dad’s here” he smiled, brushing wood chips off his sides and back

“Right” Michael stood up, handing Sophie off to Jeremy, smirking a little as his hand went over Jeremy’s butt

Jeremy blushed and took a step away, glaring at him, his face bright red

“Wood chips” Michael shrugged, still smirking indicating it was something a little more than wood chips

“R-right..” Jeremy laughed, walking to his car, putting Sophie in the car, buckling her in before walking around the car, waving to Michael before getting in the back seat

“Soooooo..” Jeremy’s dad smirked at him, watching Michael before he pulled out of the parking spot and drove down the road “Was that your boyfriend?”

Jeremy blushed and watched Michael as they left “I wish” he whispered, practically melting in his seat

“What?”

“Uh- No, He’s the uh- Um, the baby sitter i-i just met!” he smiled awkwardly like he was hiding something, which i mean, he was


End file.
